


Sleepless Nights

by bettyluvsjuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyluvsjuggie/pseuds/bettyluvsjuggie
Summary: One shot where Jughead can't sleep without Betty. At 3am, his thoughts drift to the memories of the week they spent together.





	Sleepless Nights

Jughead rolled onto his back, his body coated in a thin layer of sweat. He was restless and growing tired of tossing and turning. Reaching out for his phone, he squinted at the time that shone from the screen. 

3:04am.

“Fuck” he groaned, throwing his phone back on the side. This was all Betty’s fault. While his foster family had been out of town for the past week, leaving Jughead with the house to himself, a certain blonde-locked girl had been sneaking out each night and so she could sleep soundly in her boyfriend’s arms. 

Both teenagers were loving the new intimacy they had found with each other, discovering together and memorising each inch of each other’s skin. But while he lay there alone, Jughead found his thoughts drifting to what happened at the end of the night. After she was done screaming his name and writhing with pleasure, Betty curled up against Jughead, tangling her long legs with his, and they talked. They talked about everything and about nothing. 

**

Sometimes, they would talk about real things: about how scared Betty was about Jughead’s growing involvement with the Serpents. 

“I’m just so afraid of you getting hurt, I don’t know what I’d do Jug” she whispered shakily, her eyes fluttering shut whilst a solitary tear ran down her cheek. The way their bodies were entangled meant there was already little distance between them, with their fingers laced together, lying on the bed between them. He was gripping her hands so tightly, he mildly afraid he was hurting her, but the way she returned his vice grip with a matching intensity reassured him. He wanted to be impossibly closer, to comfort her better. Instead, he moved his lips to her ear and gently whispered assurances that he would always be safe, that he would always come home to her, that he would protect her with every fibre of his being. His tender words made more tears fill her eyes, the emotion making Jughead’s voice thick. Betty’s glazed green eyes had slowly opened and she stared into Jughead’s icy blue ones. She pressed her soft pink lips to every inch of his face, his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the length of his jaw, each corner of his mouth, until her lips finally brushed against his. The kiss was soft and tender, but fuelled by the love and devotion they had for one another. Jughead could taste the salt of Betty’s tears as she gripped his face, pulling him closer. Reluctantly, she finally pulled away and rested her forehead against his, and as their breaths mingled with one another, she tenderly breathed the words, “I can’t imagine being more in love than I am with you.”

**

Jughead smiled at the memory. Her words had mirrored his thoughts exactly. Every single day he felt himself falling more deeply in love with Betty Cooper. For lack of a better word, she was perfect. He knew how she hated it, but he couldn’t muster another that captured her so well. Riverdale saw her as the girl next door, the image of the model student, the model daughter, but for Jughead? He loved the sweet irony of her perfect imperfection. He saw how she was broken on the inside, how she had to fight of her dark side, how her dainty fingers managed to taint her hands with blood when she couldn’t cope. Yet he wondered that if the strongest people aren’t the ones are those who have been beat down and broken, but get up every day and still see good in the world, then who was? Betty’s hope never faltered, her million-watt smile never dimmed, she didn’t let her darkness own her, instead she embraced it. Each day she fought harder to make herself better, and tried harder to help others around her. Betty Cooper was nothing short of an angel. His angel. 

**

Sometimes, they chattered senslessly about stupid, unimportant things. 

“Oh yeah, definitely!” Jughead scoffed with a grin plastered on his face, and making his girlfriend throw toss her head back and fill the room with her melodious laughter. “You’re telling me that you wouldn’t?!” he yelled in mock surprise, making Betty laugh harder, falling back on the bed, crossing her arms over her aching stomach. Jughead couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her relentless laughter, and the sight of her laid back amongst his sheets, so at home.

“No Jughead! Of course I wouldn’t! That’s disgusting!” she replied, sitting up after finally stilling her laughter, biting her full bottom lip holding back a beaming grin at her boyfriend’s goofiness. 

“But you said if it meant I could have free burgers? You know how I feel about burgers, Betts. Total no brainer” he joked lightly. He loved to tease her like this, seeing how his words could produce the beautiful, joyful sound that was Betty’s laughter. He looked her dead in the eyes, a straight face washed on his features, “I freaking love burgers.” 

Betty giggled lightly, and crawled up the bed where she planted herself on her boyfriend’s lap. “I freaking love you” she beamed at him, her smile taking over her whole face.

“I know Betts. I freaking love you too. Almost as much as burgers.” 

“Hey-“ Betty began to protest, but was cut off by a pair of lips against hers. She smiled against his mouth, and began moving her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She couldn’t stay mad at this burger loving boy, no matter how hard she tried.

**

The bed felt so cold and lonely without her. Though talking to Betty was one of Jughead’s favourite things to do, closely aligned with kissing Betty, and various other activities that resulted in Betty breathlessly calling his name, there was a new rival in this category: Sleeping with Betty. Not in a sexual way, though that was great too, but he had spent a week with Betty breathing softly next to him each night when he fell asleep and it was an addiction he now craved furiously. His body felt so plain, because her smooth legs weren’t laying across his body. The room was too quiet, because her breathing wasn’t mingling with his own. Her arms weren’t wrapped around his torso. Her hair was strewn across the pillow. The air didn’t smell like vanilla. The atmosphere was wrong, because she wasn’t there.

So, that solved the mystery of why Jughead couldn’t sleep. 

He sighed in frustration. They had agreed that once his foster family came back, it was too risky to keep up their arrangement. That’s without considering the Alice Cooper factor: she was starting to catch on that Betty hadn’t been spending nights in her own bed. Whilst Jughead was sure that Mrs Cooper was beginning to come around to him, every now and again she’d shoot him a look that made him fear for his life, so he chose to air on the side of caution on most occasions.

He would have to learn to adjust to sleeping without her again.

*ding ding* 

Jughead frowned and looked at his phone. 

Betty: Open your window

Immediately, he ripped off the covers and sprinted to the window. 

Jughead’s jaw dropped when his eyes landed on the so-called innocent Betty Cooper staring at him through the glass, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Pushing the window open, he observed for a moment how beautiful she looked. Her golden tresses were loose, slightly messed up where she’d tossed and turned like him, her eyes sparkled with rebellion in excitement and her smooth pale skin glowed as she was lit by the moonlight. 

“Hey there Romeo,” she whispered, devilishly. Jughead glanced down to see that she had climbed the lattice that leaned against the house, as a mirror to his first romantic gesture for her.

He silently moved to the side, as she nimbly hopped through the window frame. Still smiling, she looked up at him. He gazed down at her, still stunned silent.

He swallowed, willing himself to speak. “Betty, what are you…”

“What? I couldn’t sleep” she shrugged, grabbing his hand pulling towards the bed. She slipped beneath the covers, pulling him in beside her. She wrapped her dainty limbs around his body.

He breathed a sigh contentedly and leaned into her touch. All felt right again.


End file.
